


From Revenge Sparks Love

by Bileth_The_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Texting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileth_The_Freak/pseuds/Bileth_The_Freak
Summary: Kate's revenge plan to get back at Derek goes wrong.OrStiles gets a text from his crush and can't help but want to text him more.





	From Revenge Sparks Love

Kate Argent, one of the popular girls in school, recently dumped by the most popular boy in the school formed a revenge plan.

Kate left a note in Derek's locker with a number she wasn't sure whose it was, but she knows it's from one of the many losers in the school. The note was of a girl begging for his attention and she knows Derek would text her. And when she finds out whose number it is, she'll make sure the girl dumps Derek. And won't that be the best revenge? The jock gets dumped by a loser.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles startled from his chair at the laptop when he heard his phone go off. He picked up the phone, expecting a notification from Scott and immediately opened the message. What he got instead was: "Hey, hope you don't mind me texting you?" With it came a picture of a handsome teen who Stiles immediate recognized as Derek Hale, and there was no way he would even know Stiles existed, much less text him.

He texted back: "Are you sure you have the right phone number?"

He received a message in less than a minute. "You left me your number at my locker, didn't you?"

Stiles wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he didn't. He stared at the keyboard for a long time, trying to think of how to respond before Derek sent him another message. "I don't mind you know; about the note I mean. I don't mind if you like me and come to watch my games. And yea, I'm up for being friends, and if we actually hit it off, who knows..."

And now Stiles was hundred per cent sure Derek had no idea who he was talking to. But Stiles couldn't help and smile at coincidence and Derek's words. Sure, the note wasn't his, but he did like Derek and he did go to some of his games. But he never dared to think of Derek even considering the idea of them being friends or something more.

Stiles hated himself for not telling Derek that he wasn't speaking with a girl, he hated himself for not telling him everything from the start, but he couldn't for the life of him tell Derek something that might make the man stop texting him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A month passed by and Stiles was sure his crush grew to a like and maybe even to love. Derek was adorable, he sent him pictures of himself or of different things and Stiles would smile at every one of them.

He now knows Derek has an older brother and sister in college and a younger sister who is his age. He knows Derek wants to pursue his dream of painting but doesn't know how to tell his parents. He likes sports, but he likes art more.

He knows Derek is slightly shy and nervous when surrounded by unknown people. He knows Derek hates loud noises, apparently, his whole family does.

And Stiles is suspecting that Derek and his family are maybe not entirely human. Derek has been dropping hints here and there, but Stiles isn't sure if they are hits or jokes. Because as much as Derek was a big teddy bear, his jokes were crude or just downright terrible. Just like Stiles' are and that doesn't make his heart flutter in the slightest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was during their second month of texting each other that Derek dropped a bomb Stiles wasn't sure how to handle.

"Are you sure you like me? I mean... Do you still like me, even after these two months?" Came a late-night message from Derek.

"Of course I do! Why? What's wrong?" Stiles hurriedly replied.

"It's just... I STILL don't know who you are... You don't want to tell me your name or send me a picture and you never answer my calls..."

Now Stiles didn't know what to do. He had this talk with Scott multiple times already. "Just tell him everything." He'd tell him, but Stiles knows it's not that simple. At least not to him it's not because if he told Derek, then he'd lose him forever and he wasn't, never is going to be prepared for that.

It took him a long time before he decided to call Derek. The phone ringed barely more than ten seconds before Derek greeted him enthusiastically and Stiles just couldn't. He couldn't lie to this man, this perfect, adorable man he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered barely loud enough to hear. "Please, forget me..." And he hung up as soon as the choked out words left his mouth. He didn't realize he was crying until he had to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Derek called him as soon as he collapsed on the ground and his crying doubled. He couldn't answer the phone; he was afraid of what he'd hear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek found a note in his locker. While he was wary about how the note got in there in the first place, he decided to read it.

It was a printed out little note with a number attached. It was a confession from someone who apparently has liked him for a long time and hoped Derek wouldn't hate them for that. The note was long, obviously written by a love-struck maiden and Derek almost threw it away. But the last few lines, the begging for him to respond to her and for them to be at least friends got him feeling sorry for her... Maybe he could try to text her.

It didn't take long before Derek was sure that the person he has been texting for the past two weeks was not the same as the one who wrote that note. This person was much more than what that note showed him. They did share some similarities so Derek was unsure if it was just a coincidence he got their number instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was after a month of texting that Derek was ninety per cent sure that the person he was texting was not, in fact, a girl. They avoided talking about themselves when they could, refused to send him a picture or answer his call. They didn't even tell Derek their name!

His suspicion was answered when, after a moment of weakness, he decided to ask the one who he was texting if they even lived him. He waited for a response after finally confronting him, he was sure it was a he, about his actions. He was surprised by the call and almost dropped the phone.

Derek answered the phone with an enthusiastic greeting even though he wanted to go for calm and soothing.

The boy on the other line, however... His breathing was erratic, he could hear the tiny sniffles, perks if being a werewolf, and the whispered apology. Before he could try to calm the boy down, to tell him he already knew, the boy told him to forget about him and hung up.

Derek was...He was mad, he was confused and he just wanted the boy to answer his damn phone! But to no avail, the boy must have turned it off...

It doesn't matter, Derek is going to find out who the boy is, even if it's the last thing he'll do. He just wished he was there at the boy's side now, to comfort him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles felt like shit. He crawled to his bed and buried himself in the nest of blankets. He sent his father and Scott a quick message before turning his phone off.

He had no plans of going to school today, he couldn’t bear to see Derek there… Derek who doesn’t know him…

This is for the best, Stiles tells himself, this way Derek could forget him without Stiles ever telling him how he felt and how sorry he was for tricking him… Okay, maybe it wasn’t the best way to do it, but Stiles had no other choice…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek didn’t know where to start his search. He knew the boy was, well, a boy, and that he was Cora’s age, but he didn’t know anything else.

He scrolled through their previous messages, looking for any clues to help him. And there were some. The boy had a best friend, which, doesn’t tell you much. Harris hates him and the boy seemed to know Cora, at least how she looked.

While they were joking, the boy revealed to be covered with moles as if somebody sprayed him with paint.

The best piece of information was that his dad was some kind of law enforcement.

Derek decided to scout Cora’s class first and see if there’s anyone with that description there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There wasn’t, but Cora told him about Stiles Stilinski, a boy covered in moles. He has a best friend Scott and his father was the Sheriff. Harris despised the boy and Derek couldn’t help the hope that brewed in his heart that he found his boy finally.

Cora pointed out Scott for him and he was already heading that way.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked as soon as he got close enough.

Scott startled at his voice and turned to look at him with wide eyes. “He-He’s at home.” He shook his head, an angry look crossing his features. “Look, I know what he did was shitty and he knows it too, but could you just maybe look less like you want to murder him when you go talk to him? He’s already beating himself up for that…”

Derek looked at Scott in confusion. “He’s beating himself up? What for?”

Scott looked scandalized for a second before replying: “Um, for lying to you? For pretending he was a girl you wanted to talk to?”

“But he never lied to me!” A look of hesitation passed his features. “Did he?”

“No! Well aside from the gender thing…” Scott scratched the back of his neck.

“Where can I find him?” Derek continued when he saw the guarded look on Scott’s face. “I just want to talk to him, I don’t want it to end like this.” Scott nodded after some time and told him Stiles’ address. Derek couldn’t wait for school to end, so he went there immediately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles felt worse than shit. He reluctantly made himself something to eat. On the way, he couldn’t help but take his phone with him.

After he ate he turned on the TV and sat on the couch, his phone still clutched in his hand. Still afraid of rejection, but too curious for his sake, he turned the phone on.

He was immediately bombarded by notifications. His dad wished for him to rest and that they’ll have a talk later. Scott told him he did the right thing, but Stiles wasn’t sure about that.

He opened Derek’s messages and noticed seven missed calls and eleven messages, be barely had enough time to read the last one before there was somebody ringing the front door.

‘I love you. I’m on my way.’

Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocketed. He was so not ready. He approached the door quietly, his hand lingering on the doorknob.

“I know you are there,” Derek spoke from the other side of the door and Stiles flinched and turned to leave, stopping only when he heard Derek’s soft command. “Don’t.”

“Stiles, I don’t care if you aren’t a girl. I fell in love with your words, your mind, not some suspicious note in my locker!” Derek continued and Stiles couldn’t stop his gasp in time.

‘Derek loves me?’

“Stiles, please, open the door,” Derek whined and Stiles obeyed.

As soon as the door is unlocked, Derek barges through it, pushing Stiles to the wall next to it. He slammed their lips together and Stiles couldn’t stop his moan. Derek shivered when he heard it.

When they broke for air, Derek caressed his face. “Hey.” He told him softly and Stiles’ eyes welled up with tears. “Hey.” His response was choked up, and Derek immediately hushed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Derek lifted Stiles enough so he could carry him to the sofa. He sat down, positioning Stiles in his lap. He wiped away the tears. “I love you.” And he kissed his sorrow away.

When they broke up for air, Stiles whispered to him. “I love you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Maybe the beginning wasn’t the best, but Stiles was happy. Happier than he has been in a while.

They were still sitting on the sofa, watching movies together, Derek still holding Stiles close to him. They’ll have to talk about things, but for now, they can enjoy finally being together, being able to touch each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurried as always, barely any conversation and just a speck of Sterek, lol.  
> I was on YT when I saw a movie trailer which inspired this.


End file.
